Irresistible Atracción One Shot
by DjKuky
Summary: One Shot Lemmon. Tres amigas chilenas, Melissa, Angela y Elizabeth, viajan a Seúl, Corea del Sur a cumplir su sueño de conocer a sus actores favoritos, quien tiene suerte es Melissa, encontrándose con su amor asiático Choi Daniel. La química inmediata los lleva a vivir sensuales momentos.


11

Irresistible Atracción

One Shot por Dj Kuky

Las chicas, aunque no tan chicas, pues tenían mucho más de treinta años cada una, estaban felices, todo el esfuerzo que hicieron dio frutos, al fin estaban en el aeropuerto de Santiago con el boleto de avión en la mano; su destino: Seúl, Corea del Sur.

Ángela era divorciada, su amor platónico: Lee Min Ho, esperaba poder verlo en algún fan meeting; Elizabeth adoraba a So Ji Sub y Melissa, bueno, ella era como una veleta, un día le gustaba uno, veía un nuevo dorama y le gustaba otro; el chico de turno era Choi Daniel, y lo que más le gustaba de él era que, además de lucir mucho mayor de 26 años, era poco conocido, poco masivo, estaba segura que podría verlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Incheon las tres miraban todo con asombro, habían visto el edificio miles de veces en los dramas, y revivía alguna de sus series coreanas favoritas.

Ángela soñaba con encontrarse a su City Hunter, con pantalones rojos y chaqueta negra.

-Ange basta- Le rogaba Melissa –Tú sabes que él está en Japón rodando un drama, cuando nos vinimos, sabías que aquí no lo ibas a encontrar-

-Déjame soñar ¿Ok?-

-¡Ay Dios! Otaku soñadora- Se quejó Melissa torneando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no paran? Vinimos a pasarlo bien no a pelear- Las retó Elizabeth.

-OK- dijeron ambas al unísono y se quedaron mirando para echarse a reír.

Se alojaron en un hotel modesto, el dinero no era mucho, y debían cuidarlo; pretendían visitar la famosa Isla Jeju; era inconcebible ir a Corea y no a ese lugar tan bello y famoso.

No perdieron tiempo, lo primero en su agenda era ir a un mercado, querían comprar algún recuerdo, probar comida tradicional coreana y que no fuera costoso.

Melissa se compró un Moccaccino en cuanto encontró un lugar donde lo vendieran, era su adicción.

Las tres paseaban mirando las cientos de cosas que se vendían en el lugar, bromeaban y se reían.

Melissa levantó la vista, hacia el final del mercado, donde la lona que lo cubría terminaba, se podía ver la punta de la Torre de Seúl.

-Oigan chicas- Las otras estaban distraídas tratando de hacer entender lo que deseaban comprar a la ahjumma del puesto de chucherías, que no tenía idea qué diablos intentaban decirle.

-¡Oigan!- Les gritó llamando la atención de sus amigas –Después subámonos ahí ¿Ya?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A la torre? Ni loca, lo siento- Dijo Ángela.

-Yo tampoco voy- Dijo Elizabeth –Meli, tú sabes que nosotras le tenemos miedo a las alturas, yo me conformo con llegar a los pies de la torre, me saco fotos y todo lo que quieras, pero no subo-

-¿Osea que me toca subir sola?- La pobre Melissa hizo el mejor puchero que pudo para tratar de convencer a sus amigas, pero siguieron negándose.

Observaba tristemente la torre cuando vio una cabeza que llamó su atención entre la multitud, era más alto que el resto de la gente, por lo que destacaba.

Traía lentes de sol, aun estando dentro del mercado; la chica lo siguió observando, ella también traía lentes oscuros, sufría un poco de fotofobia; se los quitó para ver mejor.

-Hey chicas… ¡Chicas!-

-¡¿Queeee?!- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Vuelvo enseguida- Dijo sin quitar la vista de aquel hombre al que observaba -Pase lo que pase no se acerquen- Y se volvió a poner los lentes.

Elizabeth y Ángela se vieron una a la otra intrigadas y se quedaron observando a su amiga.

Melissa caminó mirando de reojo al chico, simulaba ver lo que vendían en los puestos del mercado, le dio un sorbo a su moccaccino, ya estaba frío.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó luego de chocar, intencionalmente, con él.

-¡Chuesong-hamnida!- Se disculpó – ¿Kwenchana?- Le preguntó preocupado.

La chica, a pesar de saber perfectamente que él le pidió disculpas y luego le preguntó si estaba bien, se hizo la desentendida viéndolo con cara de pregunta.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Preguntó ella en inglés.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego bajó sus lentes un poco para verla mejor.

-¿Eres extranjera?- Preguntó esta vez en inglés.

-Latinoamericana- Le contestó la chica.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te quemaste con el café?-

-No te preocupes, ya estaba frío- Contestó ella regalándole una sonrisa.

-Te compraré otro para compensar mi torpeza- El chico la invitó a acompañarlo con un gesto.

-No te molestes, ya no se me antoja más café, gracias-

-¿De dónde dijiste que vienes? ¿Latinoamérica?-

-Si, de Chile- En ese momento ella se quitó los lentes.

Él se quedó viéndola a los ojos, la chica era linda, se sintió cautivado por su mirada.

Recordó que tenía cosas que hacer luego de salir del mercado y este percance lo había demorado bastante ya, era un hombre ocupado; en eso su teléfono celular sonó, era su representante.

-Si, si, ya voy- Al parecer lo requerían pronto en el lugar donde debía ir –Discúlpame, debo irme ahora-

-¡Aaaah! ¡Qué lástima!- Dijo la chica en un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él, aun con el teléfono en el oído y la llamada en curso.

-Viajé desde tan lejos sólo para conocer a alguien- Su tono era triste, miraba hacia lo lejos mientras se lamentaba -¡Aaaah!- Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Uh? ¿A quién?-

-Vine desde el otro lado del mundo sólo para conocerte a ti-

-Amm, ¿A mí? Tú… ¿Sabes quién soy?- Titubeó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero debes irte así que- Ella se encogió de hombros con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

-Cancela el compromiso de hoy, surgió algo- Ordenó decididamente y colgó la llamada.

Guardó su teléfono celular, se llevó una mano hasta la boca y se quedó unos momentos jugando con sus labios.

-¿Estás sola?- Le preguntó.

-Vine con dos amigas pero nos separamos, yo quería subir a la torre- Le indicó con un gesto –Pero ellas le temen a las alturas así que me toca subir sola- Un fingido puchero adornó su rostro –

El chico extendió el brazo, invitándola a ir con él mientras le sonreía.

-Pero, tú tienes un compromiso-

-Ya no- Dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, y se fue con él; todo esto era observado atentamente por Ángela y Elizabeth, quienes estaban a unos metros, empezaron a caminar tras la pareja a una distancia prudente hasta salir del mercado.

Melissa se giró un poco para ver hacia atrás, donde estaban sus amigas; les sonrió y volvió a girarse, levantó el brazo e hizo una señal de victoria con la mano.

Las chicas se quedaron riendo de los nervios, no podían creer que recién llegadas a Seúl, esto le pasara a su amiga.

Vieron cómo la chica se iba animosamente platicando tomada del brazo de Choi Daniel.

Después de subir a la torre, se quedaron largamente conversando en el mirador, para Melissa era casi un sueño, ver como esos ojos rasgados desaparecían al reír, lo que le derretía el corazón cada vez que veía a Daniel en un drama.

Entre chistes, ambos soltaban carcajadas, pero ella siempre estaba viéndolo embobada, el actor notó cómo la chica lo miraba, su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, se vieron directamente a los ojos, para él, era extraño, era una fan latina que había conocido hace un par de horas, pero se sentía cautivado.

Instintivamente y sin dejar de verse, se acercaron el uno al otro, estaban respirando los mismos escasos milímetros de aire que los separaban.

-Señor Choi, ¿Me da su autógrafo?- Interrumpió una chica coreana rompiendo el momento.

Ambos despertaron del encanto, Melissa se sintió rara, no esperaba que algo así pudiese pasar.

-¡Claro!- Contestó el actor y firmó el papel que la chica tenía en la mano.

La adolescente vio con desprecio a la latina, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, luego le sonrió al actor, se despidió y se fue.

-Lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes, es parte de tu fama- La chica estaba nerviosa, se hizo la desentendida por lo que casi pasó y se apoyó en una baranda mirando la ciudad.

Choi también se sentía raro, jamás le había pasado algo así, sentía una atracción incontenible; al ser coreano consideraba un gran atrevimiento lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, la chica le gustaba y demasiado.

Después de varias horas paseando, Melissa llamó a sus amigas, las había olvidado por completo; el actor le ofreció llevarla hasta donde se hospedaba.

La chica le había contado sus planes para los días siguientes, un viaje a la Isla Jeju era una prioridad para ella y sus amigas, siempre soñaron conocer ese lugar.

La dejó fuera del hotel, las chicas la estaban esperando en la entrada, se acercaron y Melissa los presentó, Daniel le pidió su número de teléfono, se despidieron; en cuanto el chico se fue, sus amigas la bombardearon a preguntas, mientras entraban al edificio Melissa les contó entre risas cómo había estado el paseo.

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando, debían levantarse temprano para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, arreglar sus cosas rápidamente y partir rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a la isla.

Estaban saliendo por la puerta del hotel y Melissa se quedó estática: Daniel estaba de pié apoyado en un costado de su carro convertible, traje blanco, remera amarilla, lentes de sol, cruzado de brazos y con una gran sonrisa.

En el asiento trasero sobresalía una maleta, la chica, se quedó viéndolo extrañada por la sorpresa, no esperaba verlo de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Voy de viaje- La sonrisa del coreano seguía estampada en sus labios.

-¿De viaje? Pero, ¿Dónde?-

-A isla Jeju-

-¿Uh?- La chica creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Voy a la isla con ustedes, cancelé unos compromisos y me haría muy bien unos días de descanso-

Melissa miró a sus amigas, las tres estaban sorprendidas.

-¿Será posible que él conozca a Lee Min Ho?- Preguntó Ángela en voz baja.

-¿Y a So Ji Sub?- dijo Elizabeth –Sería fantástico-

-Ustedes si están locas de remate- Les contestó Melissa moviendo la cabeza.

En medio de risas las chicas se subieron al carro del actor quien ya estaba al volante.

Alguien lo esperaba al llegar al aeropuerto para llevarse el automóvil. Melissa no cabía en sí de felicidad, parecía un sueño.

Tomaron el vuelo a Jeju, al llegar, era maravilloso, las chicas parecían niñas de lo entusiasmadas que estaban; tomaron un taxi para ir al hotel donde se quedarían.

Al bajar quedaron aún mas asombradas, todo era hermoso, el actor le pidió al chico que los recibió que se encargara de las maletas, Melissa trataba de hablarle, decirle que un lugar así no estaba en su presupuesto, pero el chico sólo caminaba sonriente rumbo a la recepción del hotel.

Mientras él hablaba con el recepcionista y se registraba, la chica lo abordó.

-Ya te dije que nosotras no podemos pagar est...-

-Yo invito- La interrumpió el actor, como siempre, sonriente.

Melissa enmudeció, este sueño fantástico que estaba viviendo era cada vez mejor.

El mismo chico que los recibió, los guió hasta las habitaciones, ya tenía las maletas cargadas en uno de esos carritos típicos de hotel.

Quinto piso, las habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, las chicas en una triple, inmensa, el actor en una amplia matrimonial.

La ubicación del hotel le daba una vista espectacular hacia todos lados; cuando las amigas entraron se maravillaron con el paisaje que se apreciaba desde el balcón, después ordenaron sus cosas, ya era hora de almorzar.

Melissa estaba algo atontada después de haber pasado una tarde tan genial, aún le parecía irreal todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Necesitaba despejarse un rato a solas, tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso del edificio y luego las escaleras hasta la azotea.

Se quedó viendo el bellísimo sol que ya estaba cercano al ocaso, corría una brisa exquisita, abrió los brazos y se llenó de aire fresco para soltarlo en un suspiro.

Unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente por la cintura, asustada se los quitó rápidamente y se volteó para ver quién era el extraño.

Se encontró con el rostro, siempre sonriente, de Choi Daniel; ella también le sonrió, el momento era perfecto, era ahora o nunca, estaban en un lugar hermosamente paradisíaco, a la luz del atardecer, romántico, mágico.

Melissa miró hacia la puerta de la azotea por un segundo y sus amigas estaban de fisgonas observando todo; el chico estaba decidido a besarla en ese instante.

-No estamos solos- Le susurró la chica al oído.

El coreano se volteó y vio a las otras, ellas se avergonzaron y se fueron rápidamente.

-Creo que ahora si estamos solos- Con una mano le acarició el rostro, mientras la sostenía de la cintura con la otra.

-Ya es la hora de la cena, es mejor que bajemos- Le dijo la chica soltándose de él y dejándolo un poco atontado, el actor estaba seguro de gustarle a la latina también, confundido pensaba en las palabras que ella le dijo cuando se conocieron en el mercado, ella había viajado para conocerlo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Porqué había roto el momento perfecto?.

Durante la cena estaban algo incómodos, Ángela y Elizabeth bromeaban y se reían, pero notaron que Melissa y Daniel no se hablaban, sólo se miraban el uno al otro de vez en cuando; esto las hizo callarse y terminar con las bromas.

Se fueron a sus habitaciones temprano, en cuanto entraron, Melissa se metió a bañar.

Mientras tanto el actor estaba en sentado en su cama, quería pensar en encontrar el momento perfecto junto a la chica, pero su mente estaba en blanco, también fue a tomar una ducha.

Bajo el agua cálida, el chico trataba de ordenar su confusión, de contestar sus interrogantes, pensaba en Melissa, en sus ojos, en su boca, estaba muriendo de ganas por besarla de una vez, empezó a sentir que el fuego lo consumía, el agua supuestamente caliente, se sentía fría.

Terminó de ducharse, se puso la bata, estaba decidido, no quería esperar más. Salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

-¡Hola!- Ángela se sorprendió al ver al altísimo chico frente a la puerta en bata de baño.

-¿Melissa…?- El chico titubeaba un poco, ya que la chica no hablaba inglés como su amiga.

-Ok- Le contestó ella y fue a buscar a Melissa.

Luego de un rato volvió, su amiga iría en cuanto estuviera desocupada.

La chica vestía un hermoso y cortísimo camisón con encaje; por lo que ya había pasado antes en la azotea, se puso encima una bata para evitar, en lo posible, alguna situación similar, ella pensaba en que, si bien sería maravilloso, aún seguía pareciendo irreal.

Salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta del actor, él abrió de inmediato, de hecho, estaba esperando del otro lado.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, no hablaban, el actor decidió romper el silencio.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ya no puedo guardármelo más-

La chica no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, podía sentir de qué se trataría la conversación pero estaba renuente, si bien Choi Daniel le encantaba desde que lo vio en un drama, era una especie de amor de fan, nada más, ahora que había tenido la suerte de conocerlo en persona, apenas había llegado a Corea, ese gusto se había transformado en una atracción irresistible, y eso, la asustaba.

Él seguía viéndola a la espera de una respuesta, en eso una pareja de esposos de mediana edad pasaban por el corredor y se quedaron viéndolos de pies a cabeza con mala cara; un chico y una chica en bata, en el umbral de una puerta de habitación de hotel, era una escena muy mal vista.

Choi la tomó del brazo y mientras le decía que era mejor hablar dentro del cuarto, la metió tan rápido, que la tomó desprevenida y ésta tropezó.

El actor alcanzó a sostenerla por la cintura antes de caer, la tenía firmemente, quedaron muy cerca, demasiado cerca; ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, cada vez más agitada, estaban tan apegados que también sentían cómo sus corazones casi se salían del pecho.

El chico no aguantó más y la besó suavemente, ella aceptó el beso; luego, se separó un poco, la vio a los ojos y pudo leer en ellos la respuesta: la chica le rogaba que siguiera.

Volvió a besarla, la soltó de la cintura con una mano y subió lentamente acariciando el brazo de la chica hasta llegar a la cabeza, la sujetó firmemente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, siguió besándola, saboreando sus labios suavemente, a ratos mordiéndolos.

De ella solo se oían quejidos de vez en cuando, ninguno quería parar, el chico metió su lengua recorriendo el interior de la boca de la chica, entre sonidos de placer, se entendían perfectamente.

Él, soltó la cabeza de la chica y bajó con su mano para acariciar uno de sus pechos, luego con la otra mano le abrió la bata, pues le molestaba; ella lo ayudó quitándosela y dejándola caer al suelo. El actor dejó su boca de lado y se desvió hacia el cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo, avanzó empujándola contra la pared. Ella abrió la bata de baño que cubría el cuerpo del coreano, dejando ver su pecho y parte de sus brazos.

Él se quitó las mangas de la prenda y ésta quedó colgando de su cintura, pues aun la tenía amarrada. Bajó con ambas manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la curvilínea latina hasta los glúteos, los acarició unos momentos y luego los presionó con fuerza provocándole un placentero quejido, mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

El chico le quitó la ropa interior rasgándola con ambas manos, ella levantó una de sus piernas rodeándolo por la cintura y acercándolo contra sí con fuerza. Él, bajó su mano hasta el muslo de la otra pierna de la latina, lo atrajo hacia su cadera, levantándola hasta que ella quedó perfectamente acomodada con ambas piernas, atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

La chica desabrochó el lazo de la bata del actor y ésta cayó al piso dejándolo desnudo; en ese momento pudo sentir el roce directo del miembro que buscaba entrar ella.

El chico seguía besándola apasionadamente, la acomodó aprovechando el apoyo en la pared y la presionó un poco más contra ésta.

Con dificultad subió con una mano hasta el hombro de la chica y deslizó el tirante del camisón descubriendo uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo entre sus dedos lo acercó a sus labios, lo lamía y lo succionaba fuertemente, provocando más gemidos de placer en la latina, cada vez, más intensos.

Recargando una de sus manos en la pared, empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras intentaba buscar la entrada de la chica con la otra, hasta que logró penetrarla, la humedad en ella lo ayudó a introducirse fácilmente, más gemidos acompañaban el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Era armonioso, era perfecto.

Volvió a tomarla con ambas manos rodeándola por los muslos y retrocediendo hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Sus piernas al chocar con ésta lo hicieron caer sentado, causando una fuerte embestida, la que hizo a la chica dar un gran alarido de placer.

En ese momento, Ángela y Elizabeth se encontraban en el pasillo tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de Choi, hasta ese momento sólo habían oído algunos ruidos. El matrimonio que antes pasó viendo feo a Melissa y al actor, venían de vuelta y justo en ese instante se oyó el grito de placer de la latina desde el interior del cuarto.

Las chilenas se sonrojaron ante la mirada de horror de los señores y se metieron rápidamente a su habitación.

Melissa y Daniel, sumidos en el éxtasis que sentían, seguían con la pasión de lo que estaban viviendo.

Ella había quedado apoyada con las rodillas en el borde de la cama, una posición que le facilitaba moverse al ritmo del actor, una y otra vez, sin interrupción, movía sus caderas y él entraba y salía, cada vez más rápido, más intenso; ambos sentían que en cualquier momento sus corazones estallarían en una explosión de placer.

El sudor bañaba sus cuerpos, encendidos por la pasión, era maravilloso, era increíble. El ritmo y el vaivén, era cada vez más fuerte.

El actor se recostó en la cama, la chica siguió moviéndose, ahora con más facilidad, sentada sobre él, acariciando y apoyándose en el pecho del chico. Con las manos, el coreano quitó el otro tirante del camisón, dejándolo caer y descubriéndola.

Acariciaba y presionaba cada uno de sus pechos, se podían oír más alaridos de placer, se confundían los sonidos armoniosamente compenetrados en una melodía exquisita.

Ella, se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en las piernas del actor, sin perder el ritmo. Él bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la latina, ayudándola a moverse con más fuerza.

En el momento exacto el estallido del más placentero orgasmo se hizo presente, como si fuera una ilusión, algo irreal, ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo.

Exhausta, la chica volvió a echarse hacia delante y se dejó caer encima del actor; él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente.

Así se quedaron, sin aliento, abrazados, descansando, por el resto de la noche.


End file.
